


Wolfram von Bielefeld x Shibuya Yuuri

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [33]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ten Years Later, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Yuuri can't marry Wolfram without a proper proposal, can he? He'll do this the normal human world way.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: Drabbles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 20





	Wolfram von Bielefeld x Shibuya Yuuri

“What do you mean you won’t marry him?” Conrad asked his king with incredulity. 

The raven-haired King looked away. In the past 10 years that he’s ruled over them, his looks and demeanor have changed, but not his kind heart.

“I’m not saying I won’t. I’m saying I can’t. At least, not right now.” 

Conrad knew that it wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t like Wolfram. In fact, over the years, Conrad can say that Yuuri was well in love with his half brother. So why? 

“Yuuri!” Murata Ken shouted from the door. “It’s ready.” 

Sighing, Yuuri smiled. “Now I can go.”


End file.
